L'inspiration de l'ange
by Mimilafee
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fic L'enfant des lumières donc je sais pas si vous comprendrez quelque chose si vous ne lisiez pas l'autre avant. Lemon chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Je recommence ma fic avec un passage à vide. Je ne connais pas encore le titre de cette fic, mais vous le verrez un jour ou l'autre je changerais le titre. Ca vient du fait que mon titre, je voudrais qu'il vaille quelque chose. (Note de la béta : en bref, c'est une histoire de titre…XD)

* * *

_

Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois que l'on était sans nouvelles de Gabrielle. Quatre mois à rechercher des traces éventuelles de son passage sur divers mondes. On avait bien sur trouvé des indices, et on avait pu retracer une partie de son chemin.

Elle avait commencé par fuir la planète des enfants où elle avait abandonné ses vêtements, pris des vivres et s'était enfuie en quarante-huit heures. Keras n'avait pas pu la retenir. Il lui avait pourtant demandé ce qui se passait.

- Gabrielle, pourquoi es-tu venue seule ?

Gabrielle ramassait les quelques habits qu'elle avait oubliés dans sa hutte. Rien n'avait était déplacé depuis le jour où elle avait rétabli le bouclier. Elle faisait les cents pas en ramassant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Elle jeta négligemment un ustensile de son four à côté et ramassa tous ses torchons.

Keras regarda un instant le manège de Gabrielle puis se leva et vient se placer devant elle. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la força à le regarder.

- Gabrielle si tu as des ennuis, dis le nous.

- Et bien… J'ai besoin d'aide oui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les autorités de ma planète cherchent à me forcer à rentrer, et je ne veux pas quitter cette galaxie.

- Reste avec nous. Nous serions ravis que tu restes.

- Je ne peux pas Keras. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Je sais que mon départ va forcément provoquer des conséquences. J'ai remis en cause leur autorité. Ils vont lancer les recherches pour me retrouver très bientôt et je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve ici.

- En attendant, Gabrielle, je suis sur que tu as le temps de te poser et de manger quelque chose. Tu vas t'asseoir et te laisser servir et je vais demander à quelqu'un de te préparer un sac de provision.

- Merci Keras.

- Allez viens, les enfants sont impatients de te voir. Depuis que l'annonce de ta venue s'est faite, ils courent un peu partout.

Keras la prit par le bras et la guida vers l'extérieur.

Quarante-huit heures plus tard, elle avait quitté la planète en donnant des instructions si jamais on venait les voir.

Vingt-quatre heures après son départ, Keras accueillit Rodney, Teyla et Ronon au village.

- Bonjour à vous Keras.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Nous sommes à la recherche de Gabrielle. Aurait-elle séjourné ici ?

- Oui Teyla. Elle est venue ici et elle est répartie hier. Elle était très agitée. Elle m'a dit que vos autorités cherchaient à la forcer à rentrer.

- C'est en partie le cas. Nous ne sommes pas en accord avec les dites autorités. Nous voulons juste nous assurer qu'elle va bien.

- Même si vous la trouvez, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vous accompagner... volontairement en tout cas.

- Keras, nous n'avons pas l'intention de la forcer à faire quoique ça soit, répondit Teyla.

- Vous peut-être pas, mais vos supérieurs…

- Je n'admets aucun supérieur, lança Ronon.

- La situation n'est pas aussi simple, et tu le sais Ronon, rajouta Teyla.

- Keras est-ce que savez où elle est partie ?

- Je l'ignore. Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle m'a juste donné des instructions si je devais voir le colonel John Sheppard. Où est-il ?

- Il ne peut pas venir pour l'instant mais nous lui communiqueront ce que vous voulez.

- Très bien. Elle m'avait dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

Keras sortit une enveloppe de sa veste et la tendit vers Teyla. Elle la prit et reconnut l'écriture de Gabrielle. Un seul mot écrit inscrit dessus. _John._

- Donnez-lui en mains propres. C'est ce qu'elle m'avait demandé.

- Cela sera fait, Keras, dit Teyla. J'y veillerais.

- Très bien. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Ca sera parfait. Cette marche m'a fatigué, lança Rodney.

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

* * *

_Et voila, je continue ma fic. Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_(Note de la bête-béta : pourquoi c'est si court? Pourquoi que John il est pas là? Et pourquoi… et pourquoi… non rien.--;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Un grand merci à mes trois folasses pour tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire que vous m'avez fait. Je n'en méritais pas tant ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !_

(Une des folasses te répond : si tu le méritais! De rien! De rien! De rien!)

* * *

Une semaine qu'il était enfermé ici. Une semaine qu'il tournait en rond entre ces quatre murs. Une semaine qu'il revoyait le visage de Gabrielle traversant la porte. Une semaine qu'il enrageait de ne pouvoir partir à sa recherche.

Il marcha vers l'armoire et lui assena un coup. Satisfait de la faire trembler, il recommença sourd à la douleur lui remontant le long du bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il se mit à corriger l'armoire qui n'avait pour seul défaut que celui d'être là à ce moment.

A chaque nouveau coup, c'est un instant de son intimité avec Gabrielle qu'il revoyait. Plus encore que le reste c'était ce matin là dont il se souvenait… Tout lui revint en mémoire…

_Comme à son habitude, elle se levait aux aurores. Elle remua doucement et trouva un bras posé sur son ventre. Elle tourna la tête et regarda son propriétaire. Il dormait sur son ventre, les bras en étoiles et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Les premiers rayons de soleil jouaient des jeux d'ombres et de lumières sur sa barbe naissante. _

_Elle le trouvait si beau. Elle parcoura du bout des doigts le long de son bras en remontant jusqu'à son épaule. Lorsqu'elle arriva à cou, elle tomba nez à nez avec un regard pétillant de malice. Il sourit._

_- Bonjour._

_- Bonjour bel endormi._

_John serra son bras autour de la taille de Gabrielle et la ramena vers lui. Il l'embrassa doucement._

_- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été du matin mais je sens que ça me plaire dorénavant, dit-il._

_- Je me demande si je ne dors pas encore. Je suis en train de rêver._

_- Oui ça doit être ça._

_Il l'embrassa. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à son torse et sentit la chair de poule apparaître sous ses doigts._

_- Hmmm tu es sûr que tu n'es pas du matin ? Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai l'impression._

_- Et toi tu es du matin ? demanda Sheppard en lui mordillant la peau du cou._

_- Qu'est ce que tu penses ? répondit-elle en baissant la tête pour l'embrasser._

_Elle passa la jambe derrière John et le guida pour qu'il s'introduise en elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir sous le nouvel assaut._

_- On est un peu courbatu tous les deux, lui avoua John._

_- Ne t'arrête pas maintenant, dit Gabrielle en cambrant les reins._

_John commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il essayait d'y aller tout en douceur mais Gabrielle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Sa douleur se confondit avec les vagues de plaisir qui fondaient sur son corps, chaque nouvelle vague l'approchant un peu plus du paroxysme. John se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour aller le plus lentement possible. Il voulait la combler mais il ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme._

_Lorsque sa respiration reprit un peu de la normale, John murmura dans son oreille._

_- A chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, je veux te faire mienne en te labourant le corps jusqu'à ce que tu demandes pitié. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de me perdre en toi, qu'un seul mot de toi suffirait à me tuer et je me retrouve comme un enfant à pleurer sur la poitrine de sa mère. Il semblerait que quand je voudrais te voler ton âme, je ne peux le faire sans perdre la mienne. Est-ce que ça s'arrête un jour, cette envie de toi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas John. Je suis aussi perdue que toi. Je n'ai jamais ressentie ça auparavant. Une chose est sûre, mon âme est à toi aussi sûrement que mon amour pour toi._

_- Je t'aime tellement Gabrielle que j'en suffoque._

_- Mon coeur se serre rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses me quitter._

_- Jamais Gabrielle jamais. J'irais te chercher en enfer s'il le fallait._

_John prit son couteau de la table de chevet._

_- C'est une coutume écossaise. _

_Il prit son couteau par la pointe et s'entailla la main gauche à la base du pouce. Un petit G qui saignait légèrement._

_- Je grave ton initiale sur le mont de vénus pour te lier à moi._

_Elle le regarda un instant puis elle prit la main de John et l'embrassa sur la preuve se son amour._

_- Donne-moi ton couteau._

_Elle prit le couteau et s'entailla la main gauche de la même manière que John. Un petit J qui perla de rouge. John lui prit la main et l'embrassa comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Puis il appliqua sa marque sur celle de Gabrielle._

_- Mon sang est le tien._

_- Ma chair est à toi._

_Il l'embrassa et elle se serra contre son coeur._

John regarda son poing. Les coups répétés avaient ré ouvert la plaie.

_J'irais te chercher Gabrielle. Je t'en ai fait la promesse._

* * *

_Et voila alors ça vous plaît ? C'est le bouton en bas à gauche._

(Note de la bêta : gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD … encoooooooore! J'adore tes lemons, c'est trop beau!!! Et je veux la fuite! Tout de fuite!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Re ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre certes un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je pense pas que vous m'en voudrez. Beaucoup d'Elizabeth dans ce chapitre c'est surtout dû au fait que tous mes personnages sont éloignés les uns des autres ! (je dirais même dans différentes galaxies.)_

* * *

Elizabeth était nerveuse. Elle allait livrer sa plus grande bataille. Un combat de Titans où elle avait bien peur d'avoir déjà perdue. Rien que le délai d'attente montrait combien le débat serait épineux. Tous ses talents de diplomate seraient requis.

_C'est David contre Goliath._

Elle rajusta son tailleur et rentra la pièce sans frapper. Elle dit bonjour aux personnes réunies en inclinant la tête et s'installa en face d'eux.

- Très bien je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je souhaites retourner au plus vite sur Atlantis et je suis sure que vous avez également des occupations plus importantes. Je veux que le lieutenant colonel Sheppard soit réhabilité dans ses fonctions et que les charges pesant contre lui soient abandonnées.

- Dr Weir vous savez aussi bien que nous que les accusations portant contre le colonel sont graves.

- Mais elles n'ont pas lieu d'être. Il avait tout à fait le droit de s'opposer à un ordre qui allait à l'encontre des droits fondamentaux de cette femme et ça, vous vous le savez.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, nous parlons de l'armée américaine.

- Armée qui je vous rappelle, doit sur cette expédition vous rendre des comptes.

- Ce n'est qu'un homme.

- Non c'est le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis en qui j'ai tout confiance et qui la sauvée elle, ainsi que ses membres à plusieurs reprises. C'est un élément indispensable. De plus, comme vous l'avez remarqué cette femme que vous avez essayé de contraindre à rentrer, possède de grands pouvoirs. D'immenses pouvoirs dont votre action nous a privé. Elle protégeait la cité bien mieux que nous pourrions jamais le faire et c'est elle et elle seule qui nous avait fournit l'énergie nécessaire pour résister aux assauts des Wraiths.

- Nous sommes conscients de notre erreur.

- Non je ne le pense pas. Avez-vous seulement une idée de quoi nous aurions à affronter dans le cas où Gabrielle serait capturée par les Wraiths ? C'est une source quasi-inépuisable d'énergie, elle pourrait facilement ressourcer plusieurs centaines de Wraiths, les rendant quasiment indestructible. Imaginez que votre action lui fasse peur et qu'elle se ligue avec les Geniis, nous serrions à leur merci.

- Comprenez alors pourquoi nous voulions la ramener sur Terre.

- Nous le savons tous que vous vouliez la ramener pour qu'elle serve de cobaye. N'importe quelle personne censée s'en rendrait compte.

- Très bien que nous conseillez vous ?

- Libérez le colonel Sheppard. Melle Valois a confiance en lui donc si vous le laissez partir à sa recherche avec la promesse que nous ne la contraindrons plus à quoique cela soit, il y a peut être une chance que tout ceci ne se termine pas mal. Surtout priez pour qu'elle accepte de revenir. Il vaut mieux pour nous tous qu'elle soit sur Atlantis plutôt que perdue dans la galaxie.

- Nous allons considérer votre proposition.

Elizabeth reconnu alors la fin du débat. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce en espérant juste que les membres de l'assemblée se rendaient bien compte de la situation

_Si Gabrielle voulait se retourner contre nous, nous n'aurions aucune chance._

* * *

John fut escorté jusqu'à la salle de briefing où il y a retrouva des visages familiers. Elizabeth l'attendait debout son pied appuyé contre le mur tandis que Woolsey regardait le dossier posé sous ses yeux. A son approche, Elizabeth posa le pied et s'assit à la table.

- John comment allez-vous ?

- Vous avez trouvé Gabrielle ?

- Pas encore. Votre équipe est à sa recherche. Nous avons quelques pistes mais à chaque fois que nous pensons l'avoir localisé, elle se volatilise.

- Excusez-moi mais vous ne pensez pas que ce n'est pas le propos de la discussion aujourd'hui ?

- Excusez-nous Woolsey, Elizabeth se tourna vers le petit homme, veuillez continuer.

- Je suis là pour vous communiquer les conclusions de l'assemblée.

John retint son souffle. De la prochaine phrase dépendait sa vie entière. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si jamais on le retenait sur Terre.

- Il a été conclut que la réaction du lieutenant colonel Sheppard était en accord avec le respect des droits de l'homme de la personne concernée la nommée Gabrielle Valois et par conséquent aucune charge ne sera retenue à l'encontre du colonel. Il en revient que le colonel sera rétablit dans ses fonctions et pourra dès à présent, retourner sur la cité d'Atlantis.

Elizabeth sourit. Ils avaient gagné. John lui regarda les deux autres personnes avec incrédulité.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Le Dr Weir a su se montrer convaincante.

- C'est très beau, ça cache quelque chose.

- Tu as raison John. Ils se sont rendus compte combien Gabrielle était puissante et ils ont tout de suite vu l'intérêt de l'avoir à nos côtés.

- Ils n'essayeront pas de la capturer à nouveau ?

- Je ne sais pas John mais en tout cas vous serez là pour veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas non ?

- Qu'attendent-ils de moi ?

John se tourna vers Woolsey et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Que vous retrouvez Gabrielle et que la convainquiez de revenir sur la cité. Ils pensent que vous saurez trouver les mots justes.

- Dites leur que j'accepte mais qu'ils sachent également que s'ils trahissent leur parole, ce ne sera pas que la fureur de Gabrielle qu'ils auront à craindre mais également celle de toute la galaxie de Pégase. Elle est déjà une personne très importante pour plusieurs communautés et les mettre en colère nous priveraient de nombreux alliés et de ressources vitales pour notre survie.

- Je leur dirais.

- Très bien. Ne le prenez pas mal, Woolsey, dit Sheppard en se levant de sa chaise, mais j'espère ne pas vous revoir bientôt.

- De même, colonel Sheppard. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la surcharge de boulot que vous m'avez tous les deux créé. J'imagine que vous êtes impatients de rentrer sur Atlantis.

- Oui et le plus vite sera le mieux.

Elizabeth salua Woolsey puis rajouta :

- Hermiod c'est à vous. Le colonel repart avec nous.

Ils furent téléportés sur le Dédale. John sourit à Elizabeth et s'apprêta à la quitter lorsqu'elle le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

- John attendez, j'ai une lettre de Gabrielle.

* * *

_Comme à mon habitude je fais dans le suspens en coupant le chapitre au moment intéressant. Avouez que c'est rageant surtout vu la vitesse à laquelle je produis mais plus on me review et plus j'écris vite, si, si, c'est scientifiquement prouvé ! En plus vous découvrez ce chapitre en même temps et peut être même avant ma béta qui est partie je ne sais où?? Envoyez une équipe à sa recherche!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Essayez d'écrire une lettre d'amour alors que votre mère baragouine de votre frère crétin au téléphone dans votre chambre. Et oui j'habite dans les combles, c'est une grande pièce où j'ai mon coin chambre avec Internet et le téléphone en face. Donc là ça fait une heure que ma mère parle et je sens monter en moi des envies de meurtre que même mon artiste préférée Sarah McLachlan arrive à peine à endiguer._

* * *

- Gabrielle l'a confiée à Keras qui devait à son tour la donner à quelqu'un de SGA1. Je pense qu'elle se doutait que vous ne pourriez pas la récupérer.

- Oui elle est assez perspicace.

- Je vous laisse. Vous avez les quartiers numéro quinze des visiteurs. Je suis dans le numéro dix-sept si vous voulez discuter un peu plus tard.

- Merci pour tout Elizabeth.

John prit la lettre et partit vers les quartiers qu'on lui avait affectés. Il la posa sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage de lire les lignes qui pourrait le détruire si facilement. Lorsque sa main s'avança vers la feuille, elle tremblait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et saisit l'enveloppe. Il passa sa main sur la surface rugueuse du parchemin et vit l'unique mot inscrit dessus.

_John. _

Ce simple mot le décida à ouvrir la lettre. Après tout, les mots contenus dedans lui été adressés. Il passa son doigt sous le cachet et l'ouvrit.

Mon amour,

J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra. Je la confie à Keras pour qu'il la donne à Teyla, Ronon ou Rodney pour qu'à leurs tours, ils puissent te la donner. Je souhaite de tout coeur qu'elle te trouve à ton retour sur Atlantis, qu'ils te laissent revenir pour que tu continues à travailler auprès de tes amis. Je sais que ton geste pour me protéger ne restera pas sans conséquences mais tu m'as donné le courage de prendre la plus difficile décision que je n'ai jamais eu à prendre. Celle de te quitter.

J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi. Notre enfant ne doit pas devenir un spécimen de laboratoire, une curiosité de la nature dont ils auraient observé chaque geste, chaque pensée. Je ne deviens pas mère pour abandonner mon enfant aux mains de politiciens. Si jamais on venait le chercher, dis leur bien que cette fois je ne me contenterais pas d'assurer ma défense. S'ils m'attaquent, j'en ferrais de même. Je protégerais cet enfant. Il grandira dans la galaxie de pégase auprès des siens, des peuples dont il est issu.

Tu es son père John, mais saches que si jamais il devrait m'arriver quoique cela soit je veux que cet enfant reste dans cette galaxie. Que cette lettre me serve de testament si j'en venais à mourir. C'est l'impression que j'ai en écrivant ces lignes. J'ai tellement mal d'avoir dû te quitter. La douleur me rend folle. N'est ce pas folie que d'entendre ta voix alors que tu ne te tiens pas à me côté ? Ne suis-je pas folle de sentir ton odeur me remplir les narines ? De sentir nuit après nuit tes doigts me parcourir la peau me laissant fiévreuse et criant ton nom. Je suis folle, oui, de toi John. Folle car je veux que tu viennes me retrouver tout en sachant le nid de guêpes dans lequel je me jetterais. Folle car je peux en fermant les yeux conjurer ton image en sachant tout le mal que je me fais.

Je t'aime John. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Notre enfant grandira sans père mais en sachant tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Il ne peut en être qu'ainsi. Trouve quelqu'un qui te rende heureux, John. Fais le pour moi. Je ne serais jamais en paix en te sachant malheureux. Que jamais mon amour te retienne, mais plutôt qu'il te donne des ailes pour voler et atteindre le ciel.

Je ne veux cesser d'écrire cette lettre car je me rends bien compte que le moment où je pose la plume, je briserais un des derniers liens me retenant à toi. Il le faut cependant car je ne peux presque plus voir car mes yeux se brouillent. Je ne peux pas retenir les larmes plus longtemps.

Je suis à toi John. Tu gardes mon âme et mon coeur aussi sûrement que je porte ta marque à tout jamais. Je suis à jamais tienne.

Gabrielle.

Les propres larmes de John vinrent marquer le parchemin laissant des traces similaires à celles laissées par Gabrielle.

_Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je te suivrais même en enfer ! Si tu ne veux pas rentrer alors je partirais avec toi ! On n'a jamais vu une âme rester loin de son corps ! Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai, je te la rapporte !_

John écrasa rageusement ses poings contre ses yeux, furieux de ses larmes. Il se leva pour aller vers le gymnase avec l'envie de frapper quelque chose. De ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'évacuer sa colère. Se dépenser physiquement pour ne plus penser à rien. Du temps, il en aurait trois semaines pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de retrouver Gabrielle.

* * *

_Ah ca va mieux !!!!!!!!!!! (auteure soulagée d'avoir réussit à évacuer sa propre colère)._

_PS : Merci à toi Atch de me supporter quand je suis comme ça. Je sais que je crains quand c'est le cas ! Un grand hourrah à toutes les meilleures amies qui sont là pour le pire de nous même. Follow the leader, leader, leader. Follow the leader. Jump and wave. (Mini mimi chantant et dansant autour du totem consacré aux meilleures amies.)_

_PSS: Un gros bisous a ma béta qui ne tient pas la forme!! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Faut que j'arrête les nocturnes de Chopin car sinon bientôt je vais devenir folle et finir seule enfermée dans mon grenier. Vous avez vu j'ai enfin trouvé un titre à ma fic maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à en trouver la signification. _(Note de la béta : si c'est comme pour l'autre, vous pouvez attendre le chapitre 40 au moins **-.-;;**)

* * *

- John ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Vous aussi Teyla. Ca me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir. Où en sont les recherches ?

- Nous avons visité bon nombre de monde. Pour la grande majorité, ils n'ont pas vu Gabrielle. Cependant, il y a trois jours, un groupe de négociants qui me connaissent bien aurait entendu des villageois parler d'une guérisseuse.

- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Gabrielle ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs mais nous avons préféré vous attendre pour aller vérifier.

- Très bien nous partirons demain à la première heure.

John se leva et sous les regards de ses collègues, il partit vers ses appartements. Teyla se tourna alors vers Elizabeth.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore. Il ne m'a quasiment rien dit pendant le voyage si ce n'est pour parler des recherches entreprises pour la retrouver. Il ne m'a rien dit sur la lettre. Il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Seuls ses yeux sont expressifs. On y lit une muette détermination. Quelque chose qui le pousse à aller de l'avant.

* * *

SGA1 à nouveau au complet s'approcha du village. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches pour être vu, un groupe d'enfant partis en courant vers les maisons en criant. Un certain nombre d'adultes se fit bientôt voir et un homme s'avança pour accueillir l'équipe.

- Bonjour voyageurs, je me nomme Doran. Qu'est ce qui vous amène parmi nous ?

- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, voici le Dr Mc Kay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez une guérisseuse parmi les vôtres et on aurait aimé pourvoir lui parler.

- Je suis désolé mais ça ne sera pas possible.

John sentit la colère l'envahir. Il n'était pas arrivé si près du but pour se faire mettre des battons dans les roues par un paysan.

- Nous voulons juste lui parler. Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal.

- Non, vous ne pourrez pas car elle nous a quitté il y a deux jours.

John sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Un frisson glacé lui parcourra l'échine. Il se força respirer et déglutit péniblement.

- Elle est ...

- Elle est partie par l'anneau des Dieux comme elle est venue. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se fixer. Nous ne pensions juste pas qu'elle partirait aussi rapidement.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois qu'elle s'est sentie obligée de précipiter son départ après qu'il y ait eu l'évènement.

John se sentait perplexe. Rien ne lui permettait de dire si c'était Gabrielle. Il ne pu être que soulagé que si c'était le cas, elle était encore en vie.

- Attendez reprenez au début s'il vous plaît.

- Et bien, attendez… Il y a environ deux semaines, une jeune femme s'est présentée au village. Elle nous a demandé des vivres en fonction de son aide. Nous sommes en pleine récolte, nous n'allions pas refuser une paire de bras supplémentaire, surtout qu'Halde ma fille l'appréciait beaucoup. Tout se passait bien, la jeune femme travaillait bien et le soir, elle aimait écouter les contes de nos aïeux avec nous dans les vestiges du temple.

- Très bien mais vous avez parlé d'un évènement. C'était lequel ?

- Un jour, ma fille est tombée dans la rivière et le temps qu'on la sorte de l'eau son coeur avait déjà cessé de battre. Je m'apprêtais à ramener son petit corps dans notre demeure pour commencer la cérémonie de deuil, lorsqu'elle déboula, nous poussant pour atteindre le corps de Halde. Elle la coucha sur le sol et de ses mains, est apparue une lumière très vive. Quelques instants plus tard, Halde se mit à cracher toute l'eau qu'elle avait pu avaler.

John se mit à sourire en regardant Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. C'était bien Gabrielle. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu accomplir un tel prodige. Cependant, John se sentit obligé de poser une question de plus.

- Comment cette jeune femme s'appelait-elle ?

- Elle s'est présentée sous le nom de Louise Labé.

John se mit à rire sous les regards perplexes des autres.

- Vous connaissez donc ? Louise m'avait dit d'amener quiconque connaissait ce nom au temple. Venez.

Sheppard regarda Doran se lever, puis se leva à son tour pour le suivre.

- Sheppard, d'où connaissez-vous ce nom ? demanda McKay.

- C'était le nom du poète préféré de Gabrielle. Elle m'en avait lu quelques passages un jour.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de John. Il ne dit plus un mot et Rodney sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de le questionner. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une structure qu'on pouvait clairement identifier comme Ancienne. Cependant, plutôt que temple, on aurait plus volontiers parlé de ruines. Doran baissa sa tête pour passer sous une arche, et lorsque John le suivit, il arriva devant un grand mur.

Rodney McKay arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il regarda un instant le mur puis regarda John. Il fut surprit par son expression. Le colonel avait une grande douleur peinte sur le visage. John posa sa main sur le mur et baissa un instant la tête.

- Sheppard, vous allez bien ?

John lui répondit dans un murmure.

- C'était bien Gabrielle.

* * *

_Mais alors qu'est ce qui est sur le mur ? Et oui je me remets à la torture de lectrices !!! Whahahaha Bon je me mets à l'écriture du prochain chapitre sinon je vais me faire taperrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Enfin si vous êtes gentilles, je glisserais peut être un passage citronné en flash-back pour expliquer le mur._

(Note de la béta : wouaaiiiiiiiiiiii ze veux moaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_I'm back ! Et oui je suis de retour après un gros passage à vide. Toutes mes plus plates excuses. Je n'avais pas franchement le moral pour continuer mon histoire même si je sais que ça ne se fait pas. En plus, je ne devrait pas être en train d'écrire mais là j'ai besoin de m'évader pendant quelques heures donc je fais ce qui me permet d'aller le plus loin possible (dur de faire plus loin qu'une autre galaxie ! ). _

_Bon j'arrête de blablater et je l'écris ce chapitre, même si je sais que certaines personnes vont vouloir me taper après (auteur part en courant dès maintenant pour avoir de l'avance !)._

_(PS : En plus, je l'ai fait plus long que d'habitude !)_

_(note de la béta : on prépare les massues, … oh et puis non, les mitraillettes c'est mieux!)_

* * *

Traquée, elle était traquée comme un vulgaire animal. Une proie. Gabrielle courait et sentait que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer beaucoup plus longtemps à ce rythme mais elle devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les autres.

_Lorsque j'aurais atteint les bois, là je vais pouvoir reprendre ma respiration._

Elle se força alors à reprendre un souffle de course, ignorant son point de côté. Chaque respiration lui brûlait les poumons et la gorge. L'hiver était rude sur cette planète, et Gabrielle ressentait d'autant plus le froid qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de revêtir son manteau. Elle rapprocha un peu plus les pans de son châle de son cou, là où le vent glacial s'engouffrait entre son pull et le morceau de tissu qu'elle avait posé sur sa tête.

Ca avait une erreur de venir sur ce monde mais rien ne lui avait permis de le savoir au moment où elle y avait mis les pieds.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait décidé de suivre un groupe de marchand qui lui avait dit qu'ils partaient troquer de la nourriture de leur monde pour les peaux d'animaux. Elle avait pensé se fondre dans la masse des hommes qui semblaient aller et venir de ce village malgré le froid cinglant. Quand Gabrielle avait pénétré dans l'auberge, elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise devant la bouffée de chaleur qui l'accueillit. Elle posa son lourd manteau un peu plus bas sur le banc et elle s'assit en se frottant les mains pour y rétablir la circulation.

L'aubergiste ne tarda pas à venir la voir.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ma petite dame ?

Gabrielle lui tendit une pièce qu'elle avait obtenue grâce aux marchands.

- Vous pourriez me servir un plat chaud avec de l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme bourru lui sourit, puis repartit derrière son bar après avoir passé sa commande en cuisine. Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle. L'auberge n'était remplie que de quelques personnes pour l'instant, sûrement dû au fait que les marchands n'avaient pas encore effectués leurs trocs. Elle regarda deux hommes affalés sur le comptoir. Sûrement des habitués.

_Décidément quelque soit la galaxie ou les mondes, certaines choses ne changent jamais._

Une jeune fille apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte arrière et elle s'approcha de Gabrielle avec un plateau fumant duquel s'échappaient des odeurs qui la firent saliver. Elle le posa avec un sourire. Gabrielle prit une première bouchée avec plaisir. La viande était juteuse et cuite avec talent.

Elle était en train de terminer lorsqu'un sombre pressentiment se fit sentir.

Depuis le temps qu'elle était en cavale, elle avait apprit à se fier à son instinct. C'était grâce à ça qu'elle était encore libre. Elle se leva de sa table et vit apparaître tout de suite la jeune femme.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, madame ?

Gabrielle chercha un prétexte quelconque pour sortir sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer les toilettes ?

- C'est la porte au fond du couloir. Vous pouvez laisser votre manteau là je vais garder un oeil dessus.

Gabrielle atteignit le couloir au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Quatre hommes entrèrent sans prendre la peine de refermer. Le plus imposant rabattit sa lourde capuche et ne prononça qu'une seule phrase avant que Gabrielle ne se mette à courir aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes.

- Où est elle ?

Elle avait ouvert la porte du fond du couloir, priant pour que celle ci ne fasse pas de bruit. Lorsque le vent s'engouffra par l'ouverture, Gabrielle ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter de respirer tant le froid se fit sentir.

Et maintenant, elle courait le plus vite possible, ignorant le froid et la neige. Elle devait atteindre les bois qu'elle voyait devant elle, en espérant que personne ne la verrait en train de s'y rendre. Elle espérait que l'aubergiste n'aurait pas de problèmes à cause d'elle, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa priorité était de se mettre à l'abri. Elle devait protéger son enfant. Cet enfant pour lequel elle avait déjà tout sacrifié.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre déjà rond et que bientôt aucun artifice ne permettrait de cacher. Il ne se doutait pas dans quel pétrin sa mère se trouvait et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Gabrielle atteignit enfin les premiers arbres. Elle trouva un tronc renversé et s'abrita dessous pour reprendre un instant sa respiration. Elle se mit à faire le point sur sa situation. Elle se trouvait au milieu de bois inconnus, pas assez habillé et sans vivres.

_Encore heureux que j'ai eu le temps de manger avant de partir._

De plus, elle était recherché par au moins quatre hommes qui eux n'avaient pas ses problèmes d'équipement. Elle se releva et se poussa à reprendre sa course.

Un instant, elle se tourna pour regarder le village. De faibles lumières se faisaient voir à travers les volets des habitations, mais de plus en plus, elles disparaissaient sous les rafales de neiges. Bientôt la tempête en approche, effacerait totalement ses traces.

_Au moins pour ce soir, je devrais être tranquille._

Elle se remit à courir, gardant les yeux ouverts malgré la neige, tachant de trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Cela devait faire une demie heure même si cela semblait plus long qu'elle courrait à travers ce bois, lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle se mit désespérément à tenter de s'accrocher à une quelconque prise. Elle avait mis les pieds sur un sol meuble et sa chute l'entraîna au fond d'un lit de rivière asséchée. La neige en fondant brutalement chaque été, provoquait de forts déplacements de terrains et des crues dangereuses, et lorsque Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait glissé deux mètres plus bas. Elle passa alors ses mains sur son petit ventre, vérifiant que rien ne lui était arrivé. Elle poussa un juron lorsqu'elle tenta de poser son pied gauche au sol. Sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à ce qu'un arbre lui tombe sur la tête.

Elle aperçut enfin une petite corniche sous les racines d'un sapin. Un endroit qui avait été nettoyé par les crues de l'été dernier. Remerciant le ciel, elle se mit à grimper maladroitement sur un pied, la distance la séparant de son abri de fortune. Elle poussa quelques pierres et se mit à faire un mur avec la neige autour d'elle pour la couper du vent. La minute où elle referma son igloo, le vent mourra et le silence se fit. Elle était enfin à l'abri du vent et de ses chasseurs.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête contre la terre sous le sapin. Elle respira profondément l'odeur du résineux. Elle lui rappela tout de suite John. C'était une des notes de son after-shave. Une essence qu'elle se plaisait à reconnaître sur son cou. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. De chaudes larmes qui lui creusaient des sillons sur ses joues et venaient mourir sur ses lèvres lui faisant apparaître un goût salé dans la bouche. Elle essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

_Mon dieu John, j'ai tant besoin de toi ! Je ne suis forte que quand tu es à mes côtés !_

Et dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la nuit, elle cria son nom.

* * *

_Auteur qui a prend de l'avance se met à courir encore plus vite !_

_Aie pas taper ! Oui je sais que je n'ai pas continué l'histoire que j'ai commencée avec le chapitre précédent et que comme à mon habitude je pose encore plus de questions que d'habitude mais à force vous n'y êtes pas habitué ?_

_Non? Merde, I'm a dead woman! Auteur se remet à courir._

_(note de la béta : ahaaaaaah, sus à l'auteur! --freine sec-- ah bé non, sinon j'aurais pas la suite… --repart la tête basse, clopin-clopant--)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse si ma publication prend du temps mais mon concours approche à grands pas et je dois m'y consacrer! En attendant je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long! Enjoy!_

* * *

John posa sa main sur le mur. Il traça le contour de quelques vers et se revit sur le balcon avec Gabrielle.

_Il se plaisait à la regarder parfois quand elle ne le savait pas là. Elle était alors simplement elle. Aucune expression feinte. Seulement elle. _

_Quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon virevoltaient au grès de la brise marine qui berçait les balcons d'Atlantis. Elle semblait heureuse en cet instant, les cheveux au vent et toute sa concentration portée sur le petit livre de cuir relié entre ses mains. _

_Un petit sourire vint illuminer son visage et John se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Egoïstement, il espérait en être la cause. Il espérait que les pensées de Gabrielle étaient autant remplies de lui que les siennes d'elle. Il pensait à elle à longueur de journée. A tel point qu'il était l'objet des quolibets de Rodney et des sourires entendus de Teyla et Ronon lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Rodney lui parlait apparemment depuis plus cinq minutes et que tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était sourire. _

_Sourire bêtement d'après Rodney, mais le propre sourire du scientifique lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. _

_- Sheppard, vous m'entendez ?_

_- Euh oui Rodney. Vous disiez ?_

_- Je vous disais que Gabrielle était de repos cet après-midi._

_- Quoi mais pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit plus tôt ?_

_- Ca fait cinq minutes que je dit que toute l'équipe a prit son après-midi, mais vous sembliez tellement plus intéressé par le mur en face. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous plaît tant à contempler ce ficus, rajouta Rodney avec un sourire moqueur._

_- C'est un magnifique exemplaire de la flore Atlante. Sur ce, je vous laisse ici mes amis. J'ai à faire._

_- Je n'en doute point._

_Décidément le sourire de Rodney ne semblait jamais vouloir s'effacer, mais John s'en moquait éperdument puisque il ne le verrait pas de toute l'après-midi, étant donné qu'il avait filé._

_Il ne mit pas longtemps à localiser Gabrielle puisque le balcon se trouvant dans son appartement semblait être son endroit préféré sur Atlantis. John s'arracha à sa muette contemplation et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Elle n'avait pas dû l'entendre puisqu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants passer autour de sa taille. Elle se crispa un instant, puis fondit lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur rassurante de son homme. _

_- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-elle._

_John piqueta un baiser dans son cou puis chuchota dans son oreille._

_- Rebonjour, mais tu sais, tu ne m'as pas vraiment quitté._

_Gabrielle rigola doucement, puis rajouta :_

_- Je ne me savais pas le don d'ubiquité._

_- Disons plutôt que j'ai passé la matinée avec l'air absent ou l'air idiot selon les dires de la personne qui se trouvait en face._

_Gabrielle éclata cette fois d'un rire franc. John adorait ce son. S'il avait pu, il aurait passé sa vie entière à la faire rire._

_- Enfin pas que rire, se dit-il en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. _

_Il la rapprocha de lui et recommença à papillonner le long de sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ce simple bruit éveilla son désir et il la mordilla gentiment. Il passa sa langue entre ses dents goûtant la peau offerte à ses caresses. Gabrielle ne tenant plus se retourna pour embrasser John._

_Leurs premiers baisers avaient été soit chastes, soit carnassiers. Mais depuis cette nuit, ils prenaient plaisir à se découvrir dans des baisers à la fois tendres et sensuels. Après le désir, ils découvraient l'amour et sa saveur était d'autant plus enivrante. _

_John ramena Gabrielle sur Terre en mettant fin à leur baiser._

_- Tu lisais quoi avant que je ne t'interrompe ?_

_Les yeux de Gabrielle papillonnèrent avant que le sens de la phrase de John ne parvienne jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ton livre._

_Gabrielle se rappela soudain qu'elle tenait un livre dans sa main._

_- Ah ça, c'était un recueil de poèmes de mon poète préféré._

_John s'assit sur un siège trônant sur le balcon et ramena Gabrielle sur ses genoux._

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- Louise Labé. Elle a marqué le 16ème siècle._

_- Lis m'en un morceau._

_- Je vais te lire mon préféré._

_Je vis, je meurs ; je me brûle et me noie.  
J'ai chaud extrême en endurant froidure ;  
La vie m'est et trop molle et trop dure.  
J'ai grands ennuis (1) entremêlés de joie._

_Tout à un coup je ris et je larmoie,  
Et en plaisir maint grief (2) tourment j'endure ;  
Mon bien s'en va, et à jamais il dure ;  
Tout en un coup, je sèche et je verdoie. (3)_

_Ainsi Amour inconstamment me mène.  
Et quand je pense avoir plus de douleur,  
Sans y penser je me trouve hors de peine._

_Puis quand je crois ma joie être certaine,  
Et être au haut de mon désiré heur, (4)  
Il me remet en mon premier malheur._

_(1) Au sens fort de tourments.  
(2) Grave, pénible.  
(3) Se dit des végétaux.  
(4)Bonheur._

_- C'est vrai qu'il fait frisqué ici mais je saurais te réchauffer._

_- John, dit Gabrielle en rigolant, c'est plus profond que ça. _

_- Mais tu es heureuse, non ?_

_- Oui John, je suis heureuse mais avoue que c'est très beau. Louise Labé a su dans son époque où les femmes devaient être belle et se taire, faire jaillir toutes les émotions que les femmes qui ont aimées peuvent ressentir._

_- C'est courageux effectivement, mais en quoi le fait qu'elle décrive la météo peut être préjudiciable._

_- John, il faut creuser un peu plus ! _

_Elle s'exclama puis regarda l'air malicieux de John. Elle comprit alors qu'il la taquinait gentiment. Elle lui décocha un coup dans les côtes. Il se mit à rire. Il la serra et la ramena vers lui en l'embrassant._

Rodney ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sheppard souriait mais il n'osa pas interrompre ses pensées. Il l'observa un instant, regardant les émotions défiler sur son visage. John ferma un instant les yeux et soudain les ouvra.

- Rodney ! aidez moi vite à creuser !

- Pardon ?

- Aidez moi à creuser ! J'ai compris pourquoi elle nous a laissé ces vers !

Il se mit à creuser rageusement bientôt suivi par Rodney.

* * *

_Comme à mon habitude je termine sur un cliffhanger (merci aux filles de m'avoir donner ce nom) ! Une review et je vous donne la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Bonjour à tous ! Avouez que vous n'y croyez plus ! Excusez moi du retard j'espère recommencer à écrire régulièrement. En tout cas, je reprend les aventures de Gabrielle et de John dans la galaxie de Pégase pour le meilleur et le pire ! Niark niark niark Whahaha Oula j'arrête tout de suite les coquillages magiques et je me concentre sur cette fic qui n'a que trop tardé (mais en même temps j'ai la nette impression que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pris des vacances, peut être dû au fait qu'on avait plus notre dose hebdomadaire de Sga sur les ondes. Vive la reprise !!)_

Gabrielle ne se releva pas lorsqu'on la trouva dans la neige. Le jour avait pourtant depuis longtemps percé la tempête et les vents étaient tombés. Était-ce la fatigue, la faim ou avait-elle tout simplement abandonné, même Gabrielle n'aurait pas pu le dire si elle s'était réveillée à cet instant.

Tout comme elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi on était venu la chercher au fin fond des bois et comment on l'avait trouvé. Mais tandis qu'on transportait Gabrielle vers l'anneau des Dieux, la seule certitude c'était qu'on la voulait en vie.

* * *

La première chose qui accueillit Gabrielle lors de son réveil, fut une odeur nauséabonde qui lui rappela tout de suite les charniers d'Éthiopie. Elle contenu un haut-le-coeur puis procéda à l'ouverture de ses yeux qui lui permettrait enfin de comprendre d'où venait l'odeur putride. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit aucune lumière mais clairement elle n'était plus dans la neige puisque ses mains rencontrèrent des murs de béton. Elle respira profondément cherchant à ne pas céder à la panique. Elle se tata dans un effort pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_- Bon tu es en vie, maintenant il faut que tu sortes de cet endroit. Réfléchis Gabrielle ! Trouves une solution!_

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un bruit métallique se fit entendre et une puissante lumière aveugla Gabrielle.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, lança une voix bizarrement grave.

Gabrielle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et tenta d'observer son interlocuteur mais rien n'y fit, son image se dérobait toujours à ses yeux.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- C'est à moi de poser les questions ! Hurla l'individu.

Gabrielle préféra se taire, rendre son kidnappeur furieux ne lui servirait en rien. Pourtant son calme apparent ne reflétait pas l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans parler mais en écoutant leurs respirations.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez compris dites moi pourquoi.

Gabrielle hésita un instant mais ne su pas quoi répondre, alors elle décida de répondre honnêtement.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Pourquoi est ce que mes soldats ne vous ont pas tué ? Pourquoi !

- Mais je l'ignore, plaida Gabrielle sentant l'énervement le gagner.

Le ravisseur s'évanouit de la lumière émanant de la porte et Gabrielle sentit l'air lui manquer tandis que ses pieds quittèrent le sol de la cellule.

- Je finirai par le savoir.

Et aussi soudainement que dura l'attaque, Gabrielle se retrouva à terre tandis que la lumière disparaissait à nouveau. La porte claqua et le silence se fit. Seule, Gabrielle laissa l'émotion la submerger et elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce et plongea dans le sommeil.

Gabrielle ne saurait combien de temps elle avait dormi, n'y même quel jour il pouvait être. Son ravisseur ne semblait en rien se préoccuper de s'occuper d'elle. Les repas apparaissait sur le sol de la pièce mais avec aucune horaire de prévue. Parfois Gabrielle se sentait défaillir tellement elle avait faim et parfois il lui semblait avoir juste terminer son assiette qu'une deuxième apparaissait dans la pièce.

Pendant ces instants de solitude, Gabrielle se plaisait à frotter son petit ventre qui apparaissait de plus en plus chaque jour malgré la faim. Elle lui parlait, éloignant par ce fait un peu la solitude. Souvent de John, parfois de l'équipe ou d'Atlantis, elle décrivait pendant des heures les paysages qu'elle avait connu, les terres arides d'Éthiopie ou les collines vertes de sa France natale. Elle peignait un à un chaque détails, s'imaginant si fort les tableaux qu'elle se projetait en eux.

C'était souvent en un instant de rêverie que son ravisseur la visitait. Toujours à l'improviste, toujours caché par cette lumière aveuglante. La seule chose qu'elle savait de sa personne était sa voix étonnamment rocailleuse.

- Laissez-moi sortir s'il vous plaît, plaida une nouvelle fois Gabrielle à la lumière aveuglante.

- Pas tant que je n'ai pas compris tous les mystères vous environnant.

Un bruit de pas et de tissus froissé effraya Gabrielle, tandis qu'elle sentit une aiguille percer sa peau. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais sembla à Gabrielle durer une éternité. Elle se retrouva à terre.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai simplement pris un échantillon de votre sang, répondit tranquillement l'agresseur, votre sang ne saurait mentir.

Et comme les fois précédentes, elle était à nouveau seule dans la cellule. Gabrielle se remit à pleurer, elle passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et de tout son être, elle tenta de se remémorer les instants où elle avait été heureuse. L'image de John s'imposa à elle tellement forte qu'il lui semblait pouvoir le toucher. Elle tendit la main vers la joue de John, l'image vacilla un instant puis s'évanouit laissant cette fois-ci Gabrielle seule mais avec le sentiment que rien qu'un instant, elle avait été connecté avec John.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors des questions, des idées, de suggestions ? Avait vous devinez l'identité du ravisseur, j'ai laissé quelques indices vers la fin du chapitre. Bon je m'attelle à la suite avec John et le fameux objet qu'il a trouvé dans les ruines et que je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était lol. Un peu comme les scénaristes de 24 qui ne savait pas où ils allaient d'un épisode à l'autre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Bon, chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre sur John. __Je vous aurais bien livré ce chapitre plus tôt, mais tandis que je l'écrivais hier soir, un ami à débarqué à onze heures et il n'est reparti qu'à trois matin, en me laissant le soin de soigner un mal de tête carabiné et une légère gueule de bois. Erf TT_

_La prochaine fois je réponds pas à mes textos lol._

_Enfin bref c'est en partie un chapitre deja publié que j'ai remanié pour la cohésion de l'histoire et la fin que j'ai écrit. Donc si vous avez une impression de dejà vu c'est normal. _

_En tout cas est ce que ça vous a plu ? Si oui laissez un petit commentaire .  
_

* * *

John sortit délicatement un paquet du sol. Il l'observa un instant, hésitant à ce qu'il devrait faire de sa découverte. La dernière chose que Gabrielle lui avait laissé, c'était une lettre de rupture. Il en gardait un souvenir amer. 

Cependant, ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains c'était un paquet de cuir relié par un simple lien. Il leva la tête et vit Rodney le regardant avec son air curieux. Il se rendit alors compte que le scientifique ne lui avait pas arraché le paquet de mains, il ne lui avait pas dit de se dépêcher, il se contentait de l'attendre avec une impatience très enfantine tellement forte qu'elle lui semblait palpable.

John sourit alors au scientifique et lui lança le paquet.

- Tenez Rodney, à vous l'honneur.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Allez-y je vous dis.

Le scientifique lui lança un dernier regard puis entreprit de déchirer le lien qui retenait la peau.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Rodney.

Entre les mains du scientifique se tenait un cristal triangulaire.

- Il est parfaitement équilatéral, c'est curieux, commenta Rodney.

- Y-a-t'il quelque chose d'inscrit dessus?

- Oui regardez Sheppard, il y a un coeur et une épée.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Puisque je vous le dit !

- Et ça vous rappelle rien ?

- Attendez ... Mais oui, Keras a mentionné un tatouage avec ces deux symboles justement. Un tatouage que Gabrielle devait porter, non ?

Rodney releva alors la tête pour demander confirmation auprès de John. Le militaire regarda un moment la pierre entre les mains du scientifique, puis il se tourna.

- Venez McKay, on s'en va.

Il quitta alors les ruines. Il s'arrêta un instant à l'extérieur des ruines pour s'habituer au soleil, puis il regarda Teyla et Ronon qui montaient la garde à l'extérieur, et il leurs fit signe qu'ils en avaient terminé avec cette planète.

Elizabeth les accueillit à leur sortie du vortex.

- Alors qu'en est-il ?

La diplomate avait les traits tirés et soudain John en avait assez. Il ne supportait plus toute la compassion donc il faisait l'objet.

- On a fait une jolie balade, on a lu de la poésie et Rodney a trouvé un joli caillou.

- John...

- Le débriefing me semble inutile. Je vais à mes quartiers. J'ai envie d'une bonne douche.

Le Dr Weir regarda un instant le militaire, puis elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

- Très bien John, allez-y mais je vous retrouverais tous demain à la première heure pour le débriefing. Maintenant, allez tous vous reposer.

John ne se fit pas prier. Il quitta la salle sous les regards inquiets de ses collègues.

John ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta son sac au sol. Il retira ses bottes et avança vers la salle de bains. Il souleva le couvercle du réservoir des toilettes pour récupérer la bouteille de vodka qu'il y avait planqué. Elle n'était pas vraiment glacé mais John n'en était même plus contrarié.

Il ouvrit son placard à la recherche d'un gobelet et trouva le flacon de parfum de Gabrielle. Il se sentit alors tellement lasse. Il ramassa la fiole et la bouteille de vodka et sortit de la minuscule pièce. Arrivé devant son lit, il vaporisa son oreiller de parfum pour ensuite s'écrouler sur son lit.

Il respira profondément, aspirant au fond de ses poumons l'odeur de Gabrielle, cherchant par tous les moyens à la sentir proche de lui encore un instant. Il s'allongea sur son côté et ferma les yeux. Il calma sa respiration puis rouvra les yeux. Gabrielle se tenait face à lui avec ce sourire qui lui plaisait tant. Il tendit la main pour froller ses cheveux mais le carillon de la porte le fit tourner la tête. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dans la pièce, elle avait disparue. Il soupira puis se rendit à la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec Rodney.

- Que faites-vous là McKay ?

- Je venais voir comment vous alliez.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me couver. Je vais bien, foutez moi la paix.

- C'est vrai que vous allez bien, vous refusez de faire le débriefing, vous êtes sarcastique et puis je vois que vous vous amusez bien.

McKay montra la bouteille de vodka de la main. Sheppard se rassit sur le lit et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Rodney regarda l'homme qui semblait accablé par le poids du monde. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

- John vous n'êtes pas seul, après tout cet enfant est également une partie de moi.

John leva la tête.

- Excusez-moi Rodney. Des fois, j'oublie que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

Il se leva alors.

- Ca vous dit un verre ?

- Avec plaisir John.

Il avait raccompagné McKay à sa chambre. Ils devaient avoir fière allure tous les deux à tituber dans les couloirs. La bouteille avait été vidée et les fous rires avaient gagné les deux collègues. Ils avaient, au détour d'un couloir, croisé un des militaires assurant les rondes de nuit. Même si celui se trouva étonné de se retrouver en présence des chefs scientifique et militaire de la base complètement saouls, il fit quand même le salut militaire déclenchant une nouvelle crise de rire. Le jeune militaire regarda alors les deux hommes continuer leur douloureuse progression. Il laissa alors un sourire lui gagner peu à peu le visage.

_- J'en connais qui vont avoir mal à la tête demain._

Le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard regagna ensuite sa chambre toujours en riant. Cette soirée avec Rodney s'était beaucoup mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Après tout, ils avaient eu tellement de différents par le passé. Mais il avait su le faire rire, sûrement au dépend de sa bonne humeur du lendemain, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis le départ de Gabrielle. Ce que Rodney avait dit ce soir était vrai car bien il était sûrement la personne la plus touchée, beaucoup d'autres étaient affectées par le départ de Gabrielle.

- J_e ne dois pas oublié les autres, ni de faire correctement mon travail, sous peine de les mettre en danger. Mais bon sang, tu me manques tellement!!_

Et comme si son cri du coeur avait été entendu, lorsque John rouvrit les yeux, Gabrielle se trouvait à nouveau devant lui.

- Voilà que j'hallucine maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu me paraît réelle.

L'image en question lui sourit puis tendit la main vers sa joue. Lorsque John sentit comme une vague d'énergie caresser sa joue, il sursauta. A cet instant l'image disparut et John se retrouva seule dans sa chambre plus confus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

* * *

_Oui je sais je torture ce cher John. Mais ne dit on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Bon si ma muse ne se barre pas à nouveau et si ça intéresse encore quelqu'un je continue._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Bonjour à tous. Je sais que j'ai longtemps délaissée ma fic, j'ai perdu pas mal de ma vue récemment et gagné une photosensiblité accrue. Rien de très jouissif mais quoi de plus normal que de fêter mon rétablissement partiel que de me remettre à taper ._

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fic et que vous me pardonnerez mon silence._

* * *

Les apparitions devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Toujours le soir, toujours semblables à la brume. John avaient bien essayé de conjurer l'image de Gabrielle pendant le jour mais quoiqu'il fasse, Gabrielle semblait n'apparaître que quand elle le voulait. Peut être inconsciemment son subconscient savait qu'il devait travailler et le forçait à n'avoir que ses visions le soir avant qu'il ne se couche. Toujours est-il qu'il ne pouvait plus s'endormir sans l'avoir vu au moins quelques instants.

Alors tous les soirs patiemment il attendait qu'elle apparaisse et quand elle le faisait, John cessait de respirer. Sachant que s'il fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle s'évanouirait dans la nuit. Il avait même demandé des gouttes à Carson prétextant qu'il avait les yeux secs en ce moment. Le regard que lui lança le médecin l'avait énervé un instant, Carson devait sûrement penser que c'était parce qu'il pleurait qu'il avait les yeux secs.

Il ne pleurait pas. Il s'interdisait même ne serait-ce qu'une larme sachant que s'il le faisait il ne pourrait plus retenir le flot d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

Il préférait plus l'espoir. L'espoir de la retrouver, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce soir pourtant il se désespérait de ne pouvoir la voir. Il se trouvait sur une planète d'un de leur allié agricole et elle n'était jamais apparue ailleurs que sur Atlantis. Avec la fin de la moisson, le village était en fête, et bien que les hôtes se montraient très accueillants, John n'avait pas cœur à la fête.

Il posa sa tête contre le rocher où il avait posé son dos auparavant.

Depuis, la dernière découverte et le poème, il n'avait eu aucun signe de Gabrielle.

Si peut être.

Apparemment elle avait fait une brève apparence dans une auberge pour un repas, elle était partie très rapidement laissant son manteau que John avait pu récupérer une fois qu'il avait payé le repas. Il se rappelait du manteau car le froid dans lequel elle s'était aventurée l'avait torturé. Ronon n'avait pu suivre ses traces dans la neige malgré toute sa bonne volonté et toutes les recherches en jumper, ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de sa présence. Il ne s'était résigné que lorsque Teyla avait posé sa main sur son bras. En regardant l'athosienne, il avait compris que cette planète ne lui donnerait pas plus de piste que les autres.

_- John_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour découvrir que Gabrielle se trouvait une fois de plus devant lui.

- Tu es là.

Il cessa de respirer, ne bougea plus, cherchant par tous les moyens à retenir l'illusion.

Gabrielle se pencha alors vers lui et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer un instant les yeux. Il sentit une légère brise sur ses lèvres, pareille aux ailes d'un papillon. Il se maudit ensuite d'avoir fermé les yeux mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit elle se tenait encore là.

Il se leva et vint se poser devant elle. Il ne pu se retenir de tendre la main. Un léger picotement lui fit hérisser les poils sur l'arrière de la main lorsqu'il toucha son visage. Elle sourit alors et se pencha vers sa main.

John prit une respiration hésitante puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour et cette fois-ci plus que toutes les autres fois, il sentit une légère pression contre ses lèvres tremblantes. L'illusion était tellement réelle cette fois ci.

Il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vu que Gabrielle avait gardé les siens fermés. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle semblait lutter intérieurement. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et lui fit un sourire triste puis elle s'évanouit dans la nuit.

- Sheppard !

John se tourna lentement comme s'il était encore dans son rêve et vit le regard effrayé de son équipe.

_Et merde, ils doivent tous penser que je suis cinglé d'embrasser l'air_.

John soupira et se demandait comment il allait expliquer la situation aux autres.

- C'était Grabrielle ! couina Rodney, yeux exorbités.

Ou alors peut être pas.

* * *

_Après concertation de ma lectrice la plus fervente, j'ai mis un cliff hanger comme j'en ai à la spécialité. Si vous voulez me taper c'est le bouton en bas. Chaque reviex me fouettera et me fera écrire plus vite._


End file.
